What COULD have happend
by Purplela Vanilla
Summary: Frankly "you" out there who's reading this may decide the most likely summary. Pick wisely (since I clearly could not)! A: this is a potential series of drabbles regarding on what could've occurred in particular episodes shared among a renowned fry-cook and intellectual dare-devil. Or B: this is a load fluffy fluff by a prehistoric Spandy shipper.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own SpongeBob SqaurePants. He and the rest of the characters belong to their rightful owner the genius; Stephen Hilenburg.

A/N: Just to let any readers out there know that this fanfic is the kind with random and not regular updates. It will not (well should not) replace my main focus which is: Thirty Titillating Tales (re-named recently)

* * *

******Title:** MuscleBob BuffPants

_In regards to the aftermath deriving from Mussel Beach (i.e. the anchor tossing competition) things are back to normal. Well, as normal as things can be for a bizarre city like Bikini Bottom. Anyway, SpongeBob SquarePants (to say the least) remains his not-so-strong self. Being a fraud wasn't worth it after all. Also, he has learnt his lesson – the hard way. However, perhaps the hard way has evoked another issue not thought from him before._

SpongeBob arduously counted, "...9. 10." before his right arm (along with the sleeve) fell to the ground with a resounded, "Plop!" With utter normality, "Can you get that?" was what he asked.

Not even shocked by this event (because she had seen many, many stranger things than that under the sea), Sandy smoothly slid down from her couch to retrieve his missing limb. As soon as she began to insert it in within him, SpongeBob spoke, "You knew I was a fraud all along, didn't you Sandy?"

"SpongeBob," she started off uneasily not at all thrilled to answer his question for she had a whole lot to say. Her eyes darted all corners expect his.

"Please?"

Sandy huffed, "Well, it'd be an insult to mah intelligence if I didn't. Gosh, who in the sam heck did y'all think you were foolin'?" she retorted with her unleashed (perhaps lethal) Texan sass. "I ain't gonna settle to believe that I was the only critter out there who knew that yer bulky arms were not yer natural skin tone."

Grimacing like a carved mask he said, "I think you were."

"...You're probably right." answered Sandy with slight incredulity laced in her tone. The city she chose to settle in possessed a phenomena known as naivety. "99% of 'em were fooled like idiots. At that juice bar, everyone was fawning over you like you were the snooty owner of a country club. Anyway, back to mah point. I did know – I played along. SpongeBob, I couldn't just you choose the easy way out. You of all people should know that there's no substitute for hard work."

"Whaddaya mean by that, Sandy?"

"Well, for starters yer job at the Krusty Krab. You do deserve all those employee of the month awards, don't cha?"

"Of course. I work hard 110% hard every single day. I put my heart, soul and mind into every and all Krabby Patties our loyal customer take a bite in."

"Yet, with with my training program you..." trailed off the squirrel purposely.

"Didn't even put 5% of work in. I Quit. Sat home. Watched TV. Got persuaded an advert. Bought the product the advert sold out to me. Became a jerk. Fooled everyone. Became a fraud." momentarily depressed like a man who looses his house due to his inability to pay the mortgage, SpongeBob sighed before speaking. "I really screwed up this time."

Wincing, she replied. "Aww, don't feel too bad. No need to wallow in self-pity since you've screwed up a whole lot worser than this." noted Sandy in memory. "Think about the first time we met! Firstly I ain't ever gonna forget the day you nearly dried up just to prove to me you breathed air. Secondly there's the day you took your ripped pants joke way too far. You did make up for it though but, your third screw up aggravated me like no other. Remember when you stole mah rocket ship? Despite voices of reason you took me and the whole of Bikini Bottom up on the moon since y'all did steal mah rocket shi-...I'm not making you feel any better, am I?"

"Nope."

"Okay, we'll fix this problem now. Right now." declared Sandy, grasping the sponge's hand in hers. "Forget the 'arm-cruncher', stay for a lil' while longer and I'll show ya the 'bicep-destroyer' or better yet, the 'abdominal executioner'." the squirrel failed to notice SpongeBob's panic-sticken, fear-stricken expression. "Now that's a good one. Believe when I say that we'll have ya buffer than anyone in this world in a week."

SpongeBob started at her face which seemed as imperturbable as fate. No mirth could be detected. Bottom line: she was indeed serious. At this he felt his become as pale and white as wax. For the second time this week she was trying to kill him. SpongeBob's overtaxed mind worked overtime to figure out a reasonable excuse to get out of this sticky situation yet, his thought process ceased to work when she giggled.

"H-holy Guacamole, SpongeBob. Look at yer face! Why, you're paler than a ghost...I'm just kiddin'." inwardly SpongeBob thanked Neptune multiples times over. "C'mon even I know those methods are a lil' intense for ya."

"A little?" he questioned with a raised brow while he joined in on her chuckles.

"Fine. A whole lot." she agreed with a grin as she threw an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry SpongeBob, well just get you started on something lower than the arm cruncher but, higher than flicking through channels. Whaddaya say to that?"

"I say what's the name of this new of this new method of yours?"

Sandy tried not to smirk. "Do ya really wanna know?"

* * *

**A/N:** MuscleBob BuffPants: Season 1: Ep22 was a simple and funny episode where I just imagined a bit more closure into the situation.


End file.
